Fishing for Wedding Bells 3
by DestielNesushi614
Summary: DESTIEL Castiel finally found the perfect proposal and immediately goes to Dean. Dean cannot believe his eyes when he sees what his boyfriend was able to do...


Part Three of Three 

"Hello, Dean." said Cas casually, although he knew he wouldn't get away with just that.

"Hello, yourself, where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick! You can't do this, Cas, not anymore." replied Dean, clearly upset and feeling abandoned.

"I know. I am sorry. I have been thinking." began Cas, but before he could finish, a sarcastic humph passed Dean's lips. Cas knew he woulsn't be forgiven easily, especially by Dean.

But he began again, "I have been thinking. A lot. I did not come to you for a reason."

"What reason could possibly be good enough, Cas?" humphed Dean again.

There was a pause, and Cas answered carefully, "You will understand soon enough. But not here."

Cas reached to touch Dean's shoulder and teleport them both. All Dean could get out was a quick, "no, no, NO!" He really hated angel travel. Suddenly, the car, the rain, and the moonlight turned into sunlight, chirping birds, an empty field, and-

"My old home?" asked Dean, shocked. It was his childhood home, and it looked more than twenty years old, like he always wanted it to look: before his mother was killed, before he took the life of a hunter, before Sammy was poisoned with demon blood. He remembered the flowers in the yard that his mother would tend in the spring time, the frisbees stuck on the roof when he and his father would play. It was...beautiful. Dean felt a tear run down his cheek as he was flooded with this nostalgia.

"I could not think of a better place. A place I knew you would feel happier." Explained Cas.

"How did you..." Dean tried to interrogate but was too overwhelmed. He was also surprised because he was expecting horror memories to flood while looking at this place, but it was only happiness. Only warmth. He quickly concluded that this was because he was absentmindedly holding hands with his lover.

"Never mind how, Dean. I need you to be quiet for a moment and look me in the eyes. I have to consult you on a matter." asked Cas.

Dean obeyed, even though he is normally giving the orders. He wanted to know what this was all about. He pulled his eyes from his memorizing surroundings and locked them with Castiel's stunning blues. Dean always said they reminded him of the deep Atlantic on a sunny day. They stood in silence for a moment, for Cas it felt like millennium, then he pulled a small red velvet box out of his dusty trenchcoat pocket. It rattled a little as he enclosed it in his palm. He slowly knelt down on one knee, staining his pants in the bright green grass. Dean's eys widened when he realized what was going on, but he didn't say a word. Cas opened the little box and inside was something Dean never thought he would see again. The necklace Sam gave to Dean when they were really young. The one he wore for more than fifteen years. The one he coldly threw out when Sam betrayed him...the one he always regretted giving up.

"W-what...Cas...where did you...how..." Dean had never before experienced a shortage of words, but he was truly awestruck. This was too much to take in.

Cas started to explain, cutting Dean off, though he knew Dean would only continue making more inaudible noises.

"I knew how much it meant to you, I could see it in your eyes when I took it to find God. You never went anywhere without it, even the shower." Cas explained.

"Wait a second, how did you know about the showe-" Dean interrupted.

"I would get bored." Cas continued, "Anyways, I was able to trace it down with your DNA. An old motel, thankfully they do not have to common courtesy to take care of their garbage...I knew you hated chick flick moments, although I did not understand that reference until Sam explained it to me. You love this necklace, and I love you." This time Cas couldn't help but shed a tear. His voice shook, "Dean Winchester, Hunter of the Millennium, Love of my Life..." Dean quietly chucked under joyful tears and Castiel continued, "...will you marry me?"

"Castiel, you son of a bitch...of course I will." Dean replied without a question.

Both of their faces were streaked with tears of joy. In the dimming gold light of the sunset, Cas stood up and gracefully fit the old necklace around Dean's neck. Dean leaned forward, pulling his new fiancee into a long, life-changing kiss, opening a new chapter in their eternal lives...together.

THE END 


End file.
